narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Left Arm Fuinjutsu
Form One The tattoo in it's first form works as an open gate. People seem to ask how does he get the chakra out his without preforming any Kata. The answer is quite simple. His tattoo that is actually an active fuinjutsu on his arm serves as a way to funnel chakra out his left arm so he doesn't need to preform kata to excert it from his body. The fuinjusu also gives him the small ability to allow him to move his chakra around as if chakra threads were attached. Form Two With using a kata taught to him by the Uzumaki, the tattoo extends over his arms ad makes him and his chakra completely one in a way. Meaning controlling his chakra is as easy as breathing. This grants the chakra all his traits, such as the ability to absorb other chakra. This also activates the Uzumaki's healing ability that was taught to him by NarutoUzumaki, giving him the ability to slowly regrow limbs and heal his damage body as long as he is still alive. Shinkō's Version After years of studying and testing, Naruto Uzumaki completed the Fuinjutsu formula that was once placed on Athos. This Tattoo rests over Shinkō's chest and abdomen. This form not only gives Shinkō all the perks of Athos' Form Two and then takes it beyond those levels. Using chakra was easier than blinking, it was part of his life due to the ease. With this, he can mold his chakra into any shape or size, no matter how small or large. From distances he can bend the item and from up close Shinkō could launch items from himself at high speeds with this ability. Due to the advanced nature of this seal, at the cost of chakra, Shinko can heal each of his wounds that befalls his body. From simple cuts and bruises to severed limbs and fatal blows; although this doesn't account for beheading, disembowelment, and a fatal wound to the heart. Athos' Perfect Form After having the seal for three decades currently and becoming perhaps the realm's greatest Fuinjutsu user, Athos has upgraded and fine tuned the Fuinjutsu on his left arm to it's fullest potential, it's length going from the the palm of his hand It's healing capabilities have been almost nearly double, including the regrowth of bone and muscle structures that may be lost, almost stopping death from any fatal chest wounds. At the same time, Athos' connection with his own chakra in easily unrivaled, able to call upon it without even thinking about it most times, out of will and reaction. One of the additions upon the Fuinjutsu was that upon the wrist, a seal that cuts back on Athos' maximum strength. Stretching from the inside of his wrist and onto his palm is an advanced version of another seal that combines the Elemental Sealing Method and the Uzumaki Triangle Seal. Three circles form a triangle upon his skin around the counter of his palm, the tip of the triangle connected to the part that feeds along his wrist and into the rest of the seal, each circle connected with thick black lines. If one looks closely upon these thick lines, they would see the forumlas for each seal thinly marked in great details, allowing such a seal to even exist. Each of the circles is capable of sealing away one jutsu of the basic elements while the three seals together are capable of sealing away one person, thing, or ultimate attack with the unmatched strength of the Uzumaki Technique. Of course, the Uzumaki Triangle Sealing formula upon his palm can only seal one thing within it at a time. Lastly on the lower additions to the seal, stretching from the three points of the triangly to the points of all five of his fingers. Just like the lines connected the points of the triangles, the lines connected aforementioned points and the ones on each finger are made of the formula for the jutsu itself, allowing him to instantly call forth purple fire upon each tip and use a specific jutsu. Connecting the bicep to almost the shoulder, worked into ink to not be seen but as though a tattoo, is the formula for Hiraishin. Meaning that anything Athos touches with his left hand the man is able to mark with his Hiraishin formula, usually in a crafty manner. The last addition to this ultimate seal would be the last piece of the seal that connected the last seal up and over his shoulder, also hidden behind the ink and guise of a tattoo, was the advanced sealing formula for a jutsu that allows him to drain chakra upon direct contact with another person.